Inferno (TF2017)
Inferno from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If there's a blazing fire, Inferno is going to be one of the first bots on the scene, rushing in headlong without regard for his own safety to rescue anyone trapped inside. If there's a blazing firefight Inferno will also be one of the first bots on the scene, and probably even faster than the previous scenario. Few bots are as gung-ho as Inferno, whose heat-resistant body and seeming lack of fear make him a tough customer in any kind of emergency. He certainly prefers the thrill of gunning down Decepticons over tackling a four-alarm fire, but he doesn't let his thirst for battle interfere with his duty as a rescue bot. Amusingly, he's the rational, cautious one in the odd-couple friendship he has with Red Alert. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Inferno was chosen to join the Ark mission to save Cybertron from an asteroid belt — a mission that saw him stranded on Earth for four million years. Upon reactivation in 1984, he immediately calmed down Red Alert about the situation. |The Beginning| Receiving word from Bumblebee that human mechanic Sparkplug Witwicky was willing to help them with their fuel concerns, the Autobots rolled out for his garage, only to wind up battling the Decepticons there. |Power Play| The Decepticons abducted Sparkplug, but Inferno and the other Autobots were too low on fuel to do pursue his abductors. |Prisoner of War| Soon after, when it was discovered that Sparkplug had created usable fuel for the Decepticons during his captivity. The resulting argument between Ironhide & Huffer provided a distraction for Sparkplug and his son, Buster Witwicky to escape; this attempt was aborted when Sparkplug suffered a heart attack. |The Last Stand| Inferno was present at the battle of Sherman Dam. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| After the Decepticons' next assault on the Ark, Inferno ended up deactivated and held captive by Shockwave and the Decepticons along nearly all his comrades. The Autobots' inert forms were strung up from the Ark's ceiling, intended to be used as spare parts to build a new army of Decepticons. |The Last Stand| |The New Order| When Ratchet, the only surviving Autobot, discovered what had become of Inferno and his other comrades, he managed to re-take the Ark with the aid of the Dinobots, |Warrior School| |Repeat Performance| and Inferno and most of the other Autobots were subsequently repaired and reactivated. To make sure all of the Autobots were back in fighting shape, Ratchet had Inferno and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Inferno was part of the group of Autobots who battled Devastator when Soundwave and the newly-built Constructicons assembled a transdimensional radiowave scrambler to contact Cybertron. Though the Autobots managed to destroy the scrambler, The Decepticons managed to get most of their message through to Cybertron nonetheless. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Though Shockwave was ultimately evicted from the Ark, he still had Optimus Prime's head held captive in his Blackrock Aerospace Plant headquarters. When the Autobots overheard that Optimus Prime's head had outlived its usefulness and would be disposed of, Inferno was part of the large group of Autobots who departed the Ark to rendezvous with the drop-off point. |Brainstorm| Sure enough, the Decepticon drone Jetfire approached with the head. Prowl's caution at first seemed prudent, as Jetfire dropped Prime's head into the swamp in front of them, but their minds changed after they waded into the swamp, retrieved the head, and placed it on Prime's body. The head was in fact a Decepticon decoy that took control of Prime's body and attacked them. On top of that, a strike team led by Soundwave quickly joined them. Fortunately for the Autobots, Prime's real head was returned, and Inferno was one of first to rise from the onslaught to witness their costly victory. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 While repairing the Ark, Inferno looked on as Brawn flipped out and attacked Sideswipe, the former's mind altered thanks to a short circuit. After the renegade Autobot had been seemingly killed in Trial by Combat with Starscream, Inferno was depressed but was soon overjoyed to learn that Brawn's apparent death had been a holographic ruse perpetrated by Mirage and Optimus Prime. |The Enemy Within| Shortly afterwards the Ark was attacked by the Decepticons and Inferno tussled with Buzzsaw before all the combatants were disabled by Aunty, the Ark's computer, and only freed thanks to the unlikely pairing of Windcharger and Ravage. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Inferno was part of a team sent to bring in a demented Snarl. He, Mirage, Trailbreaker, and Brawn found him in Nevada's Black Rock Desert, terrorizing the American military. Snarl proved too much for them until he was stopped by a prototype military weapon. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 An unknown amount of time later, Red and Inferno were on patrol until Red the Decepticon jets at the Brick Springhorn concert. Arriving at the stadium, the duo helped Bumblebee and a group of new recruits fend off the Decepticons. |Rock and Roll-Out| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Ironhide was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Inferno was at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| Afterwards, Inferno was somehow partnered with Sandstorm and Broadside as part of an advance surveillance unit stationed on Earth to keep watch for the threat of super-Decepticon, Galvatron. Shortly after they arrived, the unit chased off the unrelated threat of a Furnacian Firebug, who had arrived on Earth and begun starting fires in human settlements. Capturing the diminutive beast, they exiled it to Mercury in a message pod. |Firebug| During Christmas 1988, the Advance Surveillance Unit tried to join in the celebrations at the town of Border Flats but only managed to panic the humans and damage some buildings in the process. They were tracked down by the newly arrived Autobot Powermasters, who attacked them thinking they were dealing with Decepticon troublemakers. Once the matter was cleared up, Inferno and his teammates apologized for the trouble they had caused. As the Autobots settled down, Optimus Prime joined them to impart on Inferno and the rest about their responsibility to the planet. |Cold Comfort and Joy| When Galvatron later resurfaced, the reconnaissance team sent a message to Cybertron and joined up with the Wreckers and Decepticon Mayhem Attack Squad in confronting the time traveler. Unfortunately Galvatron had help (as if he needed it) in the form of Megatron. The Wreckers and Mayhems were torn to shreds, suffering greater than 50% losses. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Inferno is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In the alternate version of 2007, after Unicron's attack on Cybertron, Inferno and his good friend Smokescreen discovered Unicron's continued existence on the planet Junk, where he had enslaved the Junkions into rebuilding his body. Retreating to their ship to make contact with the rest of the Autobots, they ran afoul of the brainwashed Death's Head. Inferno was badly injured, but with their shuttle under attack by Cyclonus and Scourge in the skies over Cybertron, he was forced to hurl Smokescreen to safety through the front windscreen, so word of Unicron's survival could reach Rodimus Prime. Inferno's last act was to go out in a blaze of glory, crashing straight into the Decepticon ranks in the battle below. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Andrew Kishino voices Inferno. Changes *Red Alert & Inferno being on the Ark was primarily due to their involvement in two UK stories where they both appeared seperately. Red's was Decepticon Dam-Busters! *As Sunstreaker was killed by Shockwave before the events of The Enemy Within and Raiders of the Last Ark, his role in their plots were replaced by Inferno. *Inferno was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Snarl. *Red Alert and Inferno were not involved in the battle in Rock and Roll-Out! *Inferno didn't appear in Resurrection!, Funeral for a Friend!, or King of the Hill! *As Inferno was one of the Ark's original crew in this continuity, there had an alternate reason for him to join the Advance Surveillance Unit in Firebug! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Ark Crew Category:Wreckers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots